NGE: 2nd Chances
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Third Impact has occurred, and the world has ended. However, fate has decided to give Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko a second chance in a new dimension. At the same time, a hero attempts to move on following the death of his wife and children. When he agrees to look after them, old wounds and new feelings are finally confronted.


Hello for those who are reading.

It's been awhile since I last wrote on the site, and this is my way of apologizing. For those of you who read "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos", I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while but, sadly, nothing came to mind and I finally decided to discontinue it. To apologize, I would like to start again with a new story. Particularly, this one. It's going to feature your favorite characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as the return of my original character, Big the Bird (You'll see why later). As for why I chose NGE, here's why.

Once upon a time, in all honesty, I actually hated the series. I hated the characters, the story, it's development, everything. However, somehow the series just stuck with me and I needed to know "why", so I did some research and realized "maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was." Psychologically speaking, while the main characters are completely fucked up, at least they're interesting in their own rights. Compared to more recent works like "Twilight" (which I just love to bash continuously), while one has sparkling vampires and shirtless werewolves, the other has complex characters and show the impact of battling with mechas in a mental, emotional, and psychological sense. Overall, Evangelion may not be my all-time favorite anime, but it's somewhere in my Top 10 for sure.

If you've read "Enter the Orichalcos", it won't count as canon, nor it's spin-off story "Ultraman Tiga: Save Nebula M78". From here on out, everything changes.

Anyway, enough of that, let's get started with the prologue. We've got 2 different heroes to introduce and a new adventure to begin. So here's the first chapter (basically a prologue) of a brand new adventure…..

 **NGE: 2** **nd** **Chances**

 _World of Tokyo -3…._

It was hell.

It was a living hell.

For Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, he thought he was in hell. Shinji screamed as Mass Produced Evas ripped Unit 02 to shreds and ate it's remains, Asuka included, before they came for him.

The MP Evas grabbed Unit 01 and began to crucify it as Shinji screamed in terrible pain. He looked at the monitors showing everyone inside NERV dead, hoping that somehow, someway, the one person he thought he could look to for help could give him some courage to fight back.

Then, he saw her. His guardian, his friend, the woman he trusted…and despite her flaws, loved more than anyone else, known as Misato Katsuragi, dead. The wound in her shoulder having bled her out. As she fell to the floor, Shinji finally screamed "MISATO!" and everything became nothing but white.

In his grief, 3rd Impact began and everyone started to become LCL.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside NERV, in a place solely called Terminal Dogma, another woman named Ritsuko Akagi had been shot in the chest and laid on her back, dying. Before she closed her eyes for the last time, she saw Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV and, to him, her worthless whore, take his right glove off to reveal an embryo growing inside it: The embryo of Adam, the 1st angel. As he placed his hands on the chest of a blue haired girl named Rei, then inserted his hand into her chest, Ritsuko finally muttered "Shinji, Misato, everyone….I'm sorry" before her eyes closed for the last time. As the world became white around them, Gendo finally muttered "Now, I have become a god and I want my wife back."

Once Gendo was enveloped, however, nothing happened except everything was silent. However, a soft but powerful voice was heard saying one single word:

" **NO!"**

Nothing occurred for all but a moment. Nothing was said, nothing occurred. However, the voice spoke once again, this time more powerful than ever:

" **THIS, I CANNOT ALLOW!"**

And so, it was at this moment that something happened. It was at this moment a lone figure appeared in all the white, all the silence, all the nothingness.

Young Shinji Ikari, dressed in nothing more than a buttoned white shirt, black jeans and white shoes, reappeared looking around, confused. "Where am I?" he asked, but received no reply. "What's going on?" he asked, but still no response. Tears soon began to fall from his eyes as he shouted "WHERE AM I?" once more. This time, the voice spoke:

" **I'm so sorry. I truly am, young Shinji Ikari."**

Shinji looked around, but saw nothing as he quietly said "Bring them back" then shouted "BRING THEM ALL BACK! BRING MISATO BACK! BRING ASUKA, REI, EVERYONE BACK!" Again, he heard nothing, as Shinji fell to his knees and cried, only being able to mutter "Bring them back" over and over.

" **I wish I could bring them all back, Shinji, but it was by your hands that this occurred. Shinji Ikari, you have brought the end of the world!"**

Shinji, shaking upon this revelation, began to sob louder as he constantly repeated the word "No" over and over again until he fell to the floor and cradled himself into the fetal position, crying tears.

" **However, there is still a chance."**

The voice could only speak softly as Shinji continued to cry.

" **There is a world, more advanced yet similar to this world, that will need you. It is here, in this new world, that you will find 2 things. This I promise."**

Shinji soon noticed that he was beginning to disappear. He panicked and screamed as the voice continued.

" **You will find a new family, and peace."**

As Shinji screamed, he heard one final sentence.

" **Goodbye and farewell, my son."**

"MOTHER" Shinji shouted as he finally vanished and everything went black.

* * *

 _Miami, Fl_

 _A completely different dimension…_

It was a stormy day as the rain fell at the cemetery. While no one would bat an eye at the individual standing before 3 graves, this individual stood in silence, a lone necklace with a locket and wedding ring attached to a chain. The _individual_ , a blue humanoid bird covering himself with a Zorro-like hat and cape, looked at the graves and shed a single tear, a frown never leaving his face as he spoke. "Hi guys" he spoke "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while. I miss you three so much. I miss the smallest of things, like when we go to the movies together, or have family dinners and vacations together. I miss…" he stopped, the tears beginning to come harder as he finally continued "I miss getting to tuck you and your brother into bed, and I miss spending time with the woman who held my heart." Finally unable to stop, he fell to his knees and cried. The tears only came as hard as the rain, as the pain became too unbearable for him.

For Big the Bird, his heart was broken as he cried in front of the graves of his wife, daughter, and son.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the beaches of Miami Beach, as the rain began to dissipate, people began to run as a large object fell into the shores. The object, a large purple and green robot, landed with such a thud it created the force of an earthquake that could be heard miles away.

 _Several hours later…_

Once the giant robot was recovered, it was taken to a secret military base as Big entered the base and walked through the doors that lead to the hanger. Once inside, he saw the robot and said to no one in particular "So, you're what everyone's talking about, huh?" He frowned for a moment before something spoke out.

" **Will you protect them?"**

Big looked around, but only saw soldiers and scientists, either talking amongst themselves, each other, or simply walking around doing menial tasks.

" **Will you secure my son's future?"**

Big looked around again, but saw the same things as before. This time, though, he looked at the robot in of itself. "It's you, isn't it?" he asked.

" **It is I."**

"May I have the honor of asking your name?" Big asked, despite feeling rather silly doing so. He only heard the voice chuckle. A woman, he gathered. Kind and gentle, yet straightforward. He respected that.

" **Well thank you. I see you think quite highly of me, despite this will be the only time we ever speak."**

Big was shocked. Could this voice, this robot, read his mind?

" **Why yes I can. By the way, you have my condolences. No one should have to suffer as you already have."**

Big lowered his head, the pain beginning to return from earlier.

" **What I ask is too great, but I must ask once more: Will you protect them? Will you secure my son's fate?"**

Big looked up once more, choosing to stare at the robot's face. For a moment, he could swear its eyes were staring at him. He took a deep breath and asked once more "Who are you?"

" **Once upon a time, my name was Yui Ikari. I created this abomination to protect my son, but it was all for naught. It was because of my husband that the events which lead to the end of our world occurred. My son was abandoned and broken as a result, the woman he loved died before him, and his friends used as nothing more than pawns. A means to an end, you might say."**

Big could only wrap his hands into fists, enraged. How could a man, a father, bring so much pain to his own son? So much suffering to others? It sickened him.

" **I should have known he was a bastard, yet I didn't listen. I was in love."**

He could only chuckle before saying "Yea, love will make you do that. It happened to me too. Guess in the end, we both struck out."

" **Yes, we did. Now then, I gave you my answer so what is yours?"**

Taking a deep breathe, Big took a moment to think. This woman, Yui, had asked him to protect her son, yet she never told him who 'they' were. Either way, Yui had entrusted him with someone very important to her, and while he hadn't been a parent in quite some time, he also knew that when a parent asked for someone to look after their child it wasn't without reason. As such, he reluctantly had his answer as he said "Ok, I'll do it."

All at once, he heard noises from within the robot, revealing a large noise from the side. Big walked closer to that hole, hearing what sounded like "gurgling" noises "What the fuck?" Big quietly muttered before a flood of yellowish liquid shot out, covering him in LCL liquid. "AW, FUCKING GROSS!" he shouted before lurching over to vomit whatever entered his mouth. He soon heard Yui chuckle.

" **Sorry about that. Let's just say it's a little gift. It'll materialize when you least expect it, but anyway…Thank you and farewell!"**

That was the last of Yui's voice before Big wiped his mouth as he heard the "gurgling" sounds once again. This time, he moved out of the way as another wave of LCL fluid shot out from the robot, this time something shooting out as well. Big waited until it subsided before slowly approaching whatever….no, _whoever_ …it released.

There were 2 nude bodies; the first a young boy with black hair. Big guessed that was Yui's son before looking at the other. It was a woman with purple hair and a scar between her breasts. What surprised him the most wasn't the fact he could barely see it, but that they both embraced each other as closely as possible, the women's right leg hugging the boy's left leg, and the boy's head nuzzled on her breasts. Big also noticed that the older woman had a wound on her left shoulder, a bullet wound from a recent fight. Deciding on courtesy, he took his cape off and covered them both before taking a knee and placing two fingers to their necks each. There, he found it; a pulse on each one. Big soon turned towards a direction where he saw several solders now staring at the scene and shouted "GET ME A MEDICAL TEAM! RIGHT NOW!" The soldiers quickly ran off as Big stayed with them before noticing the robot make yet another "gurgling" sound. "Now what?" he asked himself before another round of LCL shot out, covering him once again. This time, however, something knocked him over.

"Ouch, now what?" he asked, but his voice was muffled by something. Opening his eyes, he found his face and mouth covered by the breasts of another women who moaned rather lightly. Rolling her over slowly and placing her head on the cold floor, Big sat up to look at the other woman. She was blond but not a natural (noticing some brown hair in the roots), a mole under her right eye, and a gunshot wound on her chest. Wiping his face to remove more liquid, Big began to suspect these 2 were in some kind of gunfight, possibly against Yui's father but having lost. Now more than ever, as a medical team arrived with stretchers, Big vowed that if Yui's husband was still alive, he would personally bring him to justice.

* * *

Darkness.

That's all Shinji saw, nothing but darkness.

"Where am I now?" Shinji asked, but as expected, received no answer. "Why am I here? Why wasn't I allowed to just die?" Shinji asked again, but still received no response. He finally began to shout "WHERE AM I? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?" Still yet, nothing. Shinji fell to his knees and began to cry, tears clearly evident as he began to reminiscent.

He began to remember Asuka, the fiery redhead. He always hated how she treated him. She always called him a baka because he was weak and would let himself be walked over. She would always think of him as a pervert, recalling the first time he met her. He remembered when her skirt flew up from a gust of wind, exposing her panties to him, as well as his friends Kensuke and Toji. He remembered how she slapped all three of them as part of a "viewing fee", before proceeding to move in with him and Misato, surrounding the apartment with all of her belongings and treating him like a slave, always cooking and cleaning for the three of them. Yet, each time he had tried to be her friend, and each time she had rebuffed him. He did miss her and she didn't deserve to die the way she did, but she died as she always saw her: as a fighter.

He then remembered Rei, the quiet blue haired girl. He remembered how he first met her, lying on a stretcher. He remembered how his father tricked him into piloting Unit 01 by threatening to use Rei to pilot. However, she had been injured due to previous testing and Shinji was told…no, expected…to pilot in her place. It wasn't until they battled the 5th Angel that she saw him cry tears of happiness, becoming his friend in the process. As time passed, he began to notice something rather odd about Rei, how she was closer to his father than him, yet she saw traits of his father within him. Shinji frowned, not knowing what became of her fate. However, judging from the flashing light into nothingness, it was highly possible she had died.

Then, he remembered Dr. Akagi. He didn't know her as well as the others, and he didn't know why she had suddenly entered his mind, but while she was strict as times, he did remember the times she and Misato "fought", as in their friendly fighting with one another, at first. After the battle with the Leliel, however, their friendship began to dissolve into that of frustration. According to Rei, who he later found out from, when he was trapped inside Leliel's shadow Dr. Akagi had chosen to risk killing him in an attempt to regain Unit 01. Misato, however, was against the idea but was eventually overruled. Had Unit 01 not enter its Berserker state, he probably would have died but he would have forgiven her. In the end, Ritsuko Akagi was only doing what she thought would help save humanity. He was only a tool, in the eyes of his father, so it only made sense he was expendable. However, in the end, he always would have forgiven her. They weren't close, but he did see her as a friend.

That finally lead to Misato, his guardian. He would never admit it to her, but she mattered to him the most. The very first time they met, she literally drove like a bat out of hell in an attempt to get him to NERV (after having to do a double take on the photo sent to him). For there, Misato gave him a home (that he had to keep clean all the time because of her drinking), food (that he had to cook because she couldn't cook, not even instant curry), but most importantly a friend. It wasn't until her ex-lover, Kaji, reappeared that the two started to become distant and Shinji was alone once again. It wasn't until he learned Kaji died that he saw Misato break down in tears, but he was a coward. He could have consulted her, but instead hid and did nothing. Then, there was their last moments together as she kissed him and promised "to do the rest when he returned".

That moment never came, and it hurt the most. To see her die hurt so much that 3rd Impact finally occurred.

Shinji soon remembered: it was all his fault. HE caused 3rd Impact. HE killed them all. HE brought upon the end of the world. Shinji fell to his left side and entered the fetal position once more, muttering "It's all my fault" repeatedly, before wishing for the release of death.

" _I'm sorry for your loss."_

He soon heard a voice, a new voice, speak to him. Shinji dared not to exit the fetal position for fear of the unknown.

" _I know how it feels to lose close friends and loved ones."_

This voice was male, but like his mother it was kind.

" _Please don't be afraid of me. I know what happened to you, and I'm sorry."_

Shinji slowly began to look around but kept to his position.

" _I know you're afraid, and it's ok. It's ok to be scared, and it's ok to feel sad or angry or alone, but you don't have to deal with it alone."_

Shinji, enraged, stood up and shouted "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

" _A friend. Oh, by the way, she's alive."_

Shinji stopped, his heart beginning to ache. "Who?" he asked, before continuing, hoping the answer was who he expected, but fearing the response at the same time.

" _I believe you call her….Misato, yes?"_

Shinji's eyes nearly popped open, tears beginning to flood from his eyes.

" _She's alive and waiting for you, but you need to take that first step and wake up."_

"Misato?" he awed, repeating the words in his head and out loud "She's alive?"

" _Yes, but you need to wake up."_

"But I'm scared" Shinji quietly said, adding "What if she doesn't want me in her life anymore? What if she wants me to leave?" Shinji didn't notice, however, that cracks were beginning to form in the darkness, cracks of light slowly but surely becoming evident.

" _You'll never know until you try."_

Shinji was terrified, but as the cracks soon became more evident, he quickly took notice as the final words he heard were " _Now, it's time to rise young Shinji_ " who screamed before the darkness became overtaken by the light.

* * *

It was hazy, at first, as Shinji's eyes opened. No longer was he in a void on nothingness, but for some reason a medical room as he saw, for him, yet another unfamiliar ceiling.

"About time you woke up."

Shinji recognized the voice, the male one, but this time it sounded less transparent and more 'Holy shit, he's here in this room with me.' Shinji began to sit up, rubbing his eyes out, before he heard "It took a while for me to get through to you, but you're finally up." Hearing it from his left side, Shinji slowly turned to see the body of said voice, a humanoid bird wearing a baseball hat, black clothes and a red vest, who crossed his arms before saying "So, you're the son of Yui, huh?" The next word that came from Shinji were not of confusion but fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shinji screamed, immediately trying to sit up and run, but his body wouldn't listen as Big could only frown and said "Well, it's not the first time that's happened."

After a few minutes, he stopped screaming but tried to turn himself, eventually being able to move his arms enough to cover his face with the blankets. "This isn't real" he repeated multiple times as Big chose to pour a glass of water from a nearby pitcher before setting it on a table next to Shinji. He soon yanked the blanket from over Shinji's head, who covered his eyes, hoping his death would be swift and merciful.

Yet, it never came.

He uncovered his eyes to see Big looking at him, cross armed once again, as he asked "Done yet?" Shinji nodded. "Ready to listen?" Big asked, as Shinji nodded before asking "Are you going to kill me?" Big shook his head, replying "I don't kill humans. Plus, I'm one of the good guys, so relax." Shinji, still terrified, asked "You sure?" Big nodded, attempting to be patient, as Shinji slowly attempted to relax. Big soon pointed to the glass and said "Drink it, then we'll talk." Shinji turned towards the glass of water, but began to tear up. He wasn't looking at the glass, but beyond that. It was there he saw Misato, wearing a hospital gown and still asleep. "Misato?" Shinji asked, beginning to tear up, as Big replied "She's alive, in case you're wondering. When you three got here, you were all in bad shape." Shinji wasn't listening, only looking at Misato with such concern as he said "She's alive. She's here. She's ok." Big sighed in relief before stating "She needs time to recover, they both do. Their wounds were much worse than yours. The fact they survived being shot was quite a shock in of themselves." Shinji soon turned towards him and asked "Why did you say 'they both do?' There was another?" Big nodded, as he moved aside so Shinji could turn to see the bed to his left occupied by Ritsuko, dressed in a hospital gown like him and Misato, yet still asleep. "Unlike your friend, she was critically injured" Big said before adding "She was shot in the chest and possibly left for dead. The fact she survived is quite a surprise in of itself."

" _Though I wouldn't mind having a piece of her."_

Big closed his eyes and soon shook his head, ridding himself of such a thought. " _The fuck is wrong with me?"_ he asked, not forgetting how he found his face in Ritsuko's cleavage. " _I know it's been over a year or so, but you're married. She's dead, but you love Delilah. You don't need to go through that again."_ Taking a deep breathe, he opened his eyes and saw Shinji staring at Misato once again, wishing he could hold her hand and tell her everything was ok. " _Aww, isn't that nice?_ " Big told himself, smiling to himself before another scream was heard behind him.

Ritsuko had awakened at this time and screamed at the sight of Big. He could only sigh before telling himself _"Goddamnit!"_

" _At least she has a nice pair to look at!"_

Big looked to his right, seeing a small little devil on his shoulder looking suspiciously like him with red horns on his head while strangely dressed in a blue business suit, red tie, and with a yellow toupee. The little devil him then told him " _She's awake now, so do what those instincts are telling you to do and fuck her in the pussy."_ Big could only bring up his left hand and flattened the little devil, making him disappear.

As Ritsuko finally stopped screamed and tried to move, similarly to Shinji, he could only tell himself "What the fuck did Yui sign me up for?" as he began to rub his temples.

By the time Ritsuko had stopped panicking, Big had made it clear that a week had passed since they were ejected from the robot, later revealed to him as Evangelion Unit 01. They were still unclear to leave due to the extent of their injuries and were required to stay in bed until something could be done with their living conditions alone. When they finally asked just where they were, Big made it clear they were not in Tokyo-3 anymore.

For starters, both Shinji and Ritsuko were surprised that they were in America, not Japan, and it was the year 2018, not 2015. What made them even more surprised was the simple fact that 2nd Impact never happened, let alone a 3rd Impact. What it meant to them was simple: There was no NERV, no SEELE, no Angels, no Tokyo-2 or Tokyo-3, no war. They were, in essence, in a brand new dimension far different than where they had ever been.

When asked about how they were inside Unit 01, Ritsuko admitted that she had no idea just how she or Misato were inside at all, though Big had a guess that at some point their bodies were somehow moved inside it. While Shinji believed that wasn't possible as Unit 01 was crucified several meters away from NERV, Big could only say "Stranger things have happened." Of course, 3 days after they woke up, Misato finally awakened only to (like with Shinji and Ritsuko) scream in terror at the sight of Big in front of them. Like before, he could only rub his temples in frustration and ask himself "Why the fuck did I agree to this?" before seeing Shinji jump out of bed, damaging his IV system in the process, to hug Misato and cry on her shoulder. Big and Ritsuko could only smile as the two embraced each other and cry, while Misato slowly brushed his head with her right hand and tell him "It's ok Shinji-kun, I'm here now."

Like with Ritsuko, Misato was also confused as to how she ended in Unit 01 but for once she didn't care. She was alive and she had Shinji back, that was all she needed.

Then again, she did have a promise to keep once they found a new home.

Ritsuko turned to look at Big and asked "Do you ever see moments like this?" Big turned to her and replied "Not enough" as they both turned back towards Shinji and Misato, having both fallen asleep embracing each other. "They are gonna need to explain that to me" Big said to no one in particular, only for Ritsuko to openly say "I just wish they'd get together already." Big shifted an eye towards her, as she added "What? Like you haven't done that with someone?" Big could only frown, replying "Once upon a time." Ritsuko somewhat understood as her smile became a frown as well. Reaching a hand out to touch his left arm, she quietly said "I'm sorry". In surprise, Big's right hand patted her left hand and said "Thank you."

* * *

By the end of the first week, Big's hatred for Yui's husband grew exponentially.

As Misato held one of Shinji's hands tightly, they and Ritsuko began to tell his stories of their world. Misato began with the day of 2nd Impact, when her father lead an expedition into the South Pole, finding a creature apparently called "Adam". Somehow as a way of repentance, Misato's father chose to save her life, but the price was high. Adam's self-destruction lead to 2nd Impact, destroying several parts of the world, changing the weather and rotation of the planet, and killing millions of innocent people. By the end of that part alone, Big took a moment outside to cry for every soul lost.

His adopted father had taught him that every life was important, and every loss hurt someone in one way or another. He knew full well about loss, from his parents to that of his wife and children. Reluctantly, he went back inside. As much as it hurt, he needed to know the full extent of the damage before he could figure out how to help them.

When he returned, Ritsuko continued where Misato left off, explaining how Shinji's mother was in charge of a project to battle the Angels, creatures made of the same material as Adam. Her conclusion was a creature/machine-hybrid named "Evangelion". Noticing Shinji look down and Misato tightening her hand around his, he knew it didn't end well.

When she told him Shinji's mother, Yui, was absorbed into Unit 01 to weaponize her soul and help Shinji fight, Big didn't know if he felt disgust towards Yui or hatred, but all of it was shifted immediately towards Yui's husband, Gendo Ikari, when he abandoned Shinji at the young age of 3, leaving him to be raised by an 'uncle and aunt' who clearly raised him to be broken.

At the end of that day, he left them to rest before flying off to the most remote part of the city, void of human life. Big took a moment to himself to look around to check for anyone. Finding no one, he openly screamed "FUCK YOU GENDO" to the heavens above.

Somewhere near Earth's atmosphere, there laid a space station filled with over 50 heroes doing their daily duties. However, that scream was heard so far towards that station and beyond, almost every single one of them felt one emotion coursing through their bodies: fear.

Farther out, somewhere in space and in a completely different nebula, a large group of titans in red and silver shuttered. One of their own was in pain and enraged beyond belief. They could only pray, not for him, but for the one who had caused the anger to begin with.

The very next day, after visiting the graves of his wife and children, Big returned to visit Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko. He actually chuckled when Misato asked "Do you think someone could possibly bring me some beer?" only for Big to shake his head and reply "Not happening."

After their breakfast (which even Misato couldn't stomach because of her disdain of hospital food), they continued their story, this time Big noticing Ritsuko's uncomfortable shifting in her bed. Ritsuko explained that during Yui's work on the Evangelion, she had learned that Ritsuko's mother, Naoko, had begun an affair with Gendo while she and Ritsuko had begun work on a new super computer named MAGI. Before it's conclusion, however, Naoko committed suicide. Big gave Ritsuko his condolences, only for her to reply "I never got along well with her." She soon felt disgusted, not wanting to tell the next part. Big could only nod and say "If you don't feel ready to talk about it, don't." However, knowing full well what would happen, she reluctantly did so, telling Shinji and Misato her part in Gendo's scenario, something even Big wasn't aware of.

She began to tell them that after her mother died, Gendo had reached out to her to take over for Naoko as the new chief scientist of NERV, an offer she couldn't refuse. Big was hesitant to listen, at first. Afterwards, there was the talk of another child, Rei, who Gendo had known since AFTER Yui's 'death', and her importance in Gendo's scenario: The merging of all human souls, and Yui's resurrection. Realizing Gendo would have willingly killed his own son to get his wife back made him sick to his stomach.

The heaven's would hear his wrath once more before this day was over.

She then apologized to Shinji, for the next part would hurt him to his very core. Again, Big made it clear "don't say it if you're not ready", but she decided it was time: she admitted to having sex with Gendo, becoming his whore in the process. As a result, Big had to restrain Misato, who instantly jumped out of bed in an attempt to strangle Ritsuko for her part in Gendo's scenario.

"LET ME GO, I'LL RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Misato screamed, trying to get closer to Ritsuko only for Big to throw her back on her bed, directly on her butt, and said "Calm down or I'll have you separated from each other." Misato wouldn't hear of it, as she tried again to run towards Ritsuko again only for Big to restrain her once more "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I'LL KILL HER FOR HURTING MY SHINJI-KUN!" Misato once again screamed only for Big to forcefully hold her and say "She's already paid for it. What about you? What about him?" Misato, shocked, soon turned to Shinji, just as upset as he quietly asked "Why, Dr. Akagi? Why?" Ritsuko looked down, ashamed, as she replied "I was weak, Shinji. I was alone and needed someone. He was there and I had needs too, but I swear I never wanted any of this."

"YOU FUCKED HIS DAD!" Misato made it clear "YOU FUCKED HIM AND HELPED PUT THE KIDS THROUGH HELL! ALL 3 OF THEM!" Ritsuko kept her face down, tears becoming evident, but not before saying "And you broke his heart when you fucked Kaji." Misato stopped, as Ritsuko looked up and said "Remember when Shinji was trapped in Unit 01 for a month? Remember afterwards? When he got out? I know what you did." Misato looked shocked, Shinji somewhat surprised, as Ritsuko said "Once you dropped me off, I knew where you were heading. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know where you were going." Misato instantly felt her skin turn pale, recalling that night.

She recalled dropping Ritsuko home, then driving to Kaji's place. She remembered needing comfort, but instead opened her legs and let Kaji fuck her like a dirty whore. Worse, now Shinji knew as he felt sick, quietly walking towards the bathroom. As this all happened, Big watched as Misato now broke down and cried, seeing herself the same way as Ritsuko: the sex toy of another. "Are you two done yet?" Big finally asked, as the two looked at him. "Now you see each other as you see yourselves, so here's a question: Are you going to continue like that, or move on?" Misato, a face of scorn, looked at him and said "You know nothing of what we went through."

Big took a deep breathe, sat down on Ritsuko's bed next to her, and asked "Which part? The part about being used or the part about being someone else's sex toy? Because, let me tell you…." He stopped, removing from his shirt a necklace that had a locket and wedding ring before continuing "….both those roads lead to my wife's death, as well as my children." Misato's scorn look became one of horror, as Big put the necklace away and said "Don't think for one second I will ever forgive the ones responsible, but it's been over a year and I have to move on. It hurts every single day, but this isn't living. Being sad and hating yourself every day, none of this is ok. Believe it or not, it's ok to feel sad or hurt sometimes, but you can't let it rule your lives anymore." Seeing both of them facing the floor once more, Big finally said "You must let go and move on."

Misato and Ritsuko took a moment before one of them spoke "Sorry Ritz" Misato quietly spoke. In response, Ritsuko quietly said "It was out of line what I did to them, Misato. I'm sorry as well." The two stayed quiet as Big told himself "We've got a long way to go, but it's a start." The sounds of Shinji vomiting and crying in the bathroom only added to this, as he shook his head and repeated "A LONG way to go."

* * *

By the end of the second week, Big now knew the full story. He knew about NERV, SEELE, the Evas, the Angels, and the invasion of the JSSDF.

So many people had died solely because of the scenario of a man who was willing to end humanity just to get his wife back.

So many had perished because of the ideas of men who believed humanity had reached the end of the natural evolution and simply wanted immortality.

Big chose to cry for each lost soul lost because of these men.

However, there was still some issue concerning Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko.

For one, Shinji had become a bit distant from Misato following the revelation of her 'relationship' with Kaji. It took a bit of convincing for him to listen, but Big managed to convince Shinji to let her speak to him from the heart. As a result, they became stronger and closer than ever.

Another was Ritsuko and her opinions about herself. While Misato was easier to talk to, Ritsuko still felt dirty after revealing she was nothing more than Gendo's sex toy. It became more 'complicated' upon learning of the spare Rei clones NERV previously kept before she destroyed them and was punished as a result (though he had no idea why she was brought to SEELE naked, his urge to hurt Gendo intensified).

" _Though I wouldn't mind seeing her nude again!"_

Realizing the little devil him had returned, Big left for a moment to find a fire extinguisher. When he returned, Shinji had asked why was there a large lump on his skull.

His response? "I accidentally walked into a closing door."

No one bought it, Ritsuko especially. However, they played along for the time being.

* * *

By the end of the third week, Ritsuko's mood didn't change. She still seemed depressed and hated herself more. As such, Big suggested Shinji and Misato take a walk around a less secure area of the base (specifically, around the offices while guarded by 2 security officers) while he chose to talk to Ritsuko personally. Sitting across from her on Shinji's bed, he finally decided to try once more.

"So, how are you feeling today Ritsuko?" Big asked, but she didn't answer. "Have you been sleeping well? Eating ok?" he asked, yet nothing. Ritsuko wouldn't even face him. Sad, he decided to move towards her bed and sat next to her, yet all she could do was just look down, ashamed. "I think they've already forgiven you." Big quietly said, as he noticed Ritsuko flinched yet still wouldn't face him. "I know that you think you can't be forgiven for your past or for whatever you did to help Gendo with his scenario" Big said, placing his right hand under Ritsuko's left in an attempt to get her to look. When she still wouldn't, Big finally said "However, if Shinji and Misato didn't forgive you, they wouldn't want you here anymore." While she didn't look up, Big could hear sobbing coming from Ritsuko.

"I don't deserve any kindness." She finally said, then added "I just want to die. I want to rot in hell for hurting them. Please kill me so I can repent for all the terrible things I have done." Ritsuko finally broke down and cried, refusing to look up. Big, however, quietly said "I cannot kill humans, but I do not think you're a bad person." Ritsuko, shocked, finally looked up and asked "What?" Finally having the opportunity to help her, Big replied "I don't think you're a bad person. Like with Shinji and Misato, you were used, but just because of that, it doesn't mean you're evil. Selfish people only care for their own needs. You were manipulated and it lead you down a dark path, but you now have the chance to make things right and, better yet, find the thing than makes you happy." Taking his hands to cup her face, Big used his thumbs to wipe her tears before adding "Plus, if you wanted to find someone to spend your life with, you'd have an easier time finding someone than I did."

Ritsuko chuckled before leaning over and hugging Big, as he patted her back while she began to cry once more. "It's ok to cry, Ritsuko" he said, before adding "but don't ever call yourself a whore ever again. You're too pretty to be one." Big quickly shut his mouth, only for Ritsuko to say "Thank you" and kiss his cheek. As tears continued to fall rom her eyes, for once they were not tears of sadness, but joy.

* * *

By the end of the fourth week, Big had convinced Misato and Shinji to talk with Ritsuko about how they felt. They agreed that Ritsuko had betrayed their trust, but they forgave her none the less. As Big watched on, Misato hugged her best friend and then had Shinji join in the hug. As Big prepared to leave them be, to his surprise, it was Misato who had grabbed his arm and said "You'd better get in this hug too, or else." Big didn't buy her empty threat, but decided to join in the hug either way. For the first time in what felt like a long time, he felt warmth.

Then again, he did feel a hand on his crotch but it was possibly his imagination.

Ritsuko disagreed, thinking to herself " _Holy shit, is that why he's called Big?"_

By then, the doctors had cleared them to finally leave. There was just one problem:

"Where are we supposed to go? Unless we live in the base, we literally have nowhere to live." Misato announced. It was pretty clear that they had no money, no jobs, no home. Plus, according to Big, the president of the country had a knack for kicking illegal immigrants out of America. Since they weren't Americans, nor did they have any legal documents to allow them to stay, they would be immediately deported to Japan. This raised yet another problem.

Since they weren't born in this dimension, forcing them to move to Japan would be the same as raising an animal born in captivity only to immediately release it into the wild: Eventually they would adapt, but they'd be lost. They'd be strangers in a foreign world far from their original understanding. This dimension was much different than the one they came from, and since they had no concept of how it even works, they would eventually be confused and scared, forced to do things unspeakable in order to survive.

As such, Big came up with one possible conclusion, as he asked the three "Why don't you guys come live with me?" All 3 of them were surprised, as Ritsuko asked "Are you sure? We haven't really known you that long. Plus we wouldn't want to impose." Big chuckled before replying "You won't be. I go out of town a lot because of work, but I've been taking time off to help you guys out, so trust me when I say you wouldn't be imposing on anything. Plus, I usually ask my dad to housesit and this would give him a much-needed break." Ritsuko began to chuckle, asking him "Is there a reason you need a house sitter? Trying to hide your porn, perhaps?" Surprising him with a wink, Ritsuko herself was surprised when Big chuckled and replied "No, trying to keep others from hiding their porn in my house."

Big had decided to tell them a story of two old friends that he knew from their days in high school. However. When they all grew up physically, they didn't grow up as much mentally. As such, his two old friends would occasionally break the front door "on accident" whenever he was out of town, hide their porn either in the furniture or in the guest rooms by ripping the tiles off, throwing them into the floors themselves, and sealing them back up before leaving. Unfortunately for them, each time Big came home he figured it out from the moment he saw the broken door to when he did the cleaning. Misato literally got a laugh and jokingly asked if he kept any of it. Big admitted he didn't, throwing it all out. This happened several times.

When he adopted his children, Casey and Falco, his friends immediately tried again either when they were asleep or when Big was out of town. This time, his father had decided to start house-sitting in order to protect the home and children. Needless to say, there were several fights, several bruises, several arguments, two scared children, an angry grandfather, and a very pissed off father. It got scarier when Big found out he had a sister, Little. She was surprised finding out she was an aunt, but like Big and his father, quickly grew to love her nephew and niece. Big's old friends, however, were a different story as she mercilessly beat the hell out of them each time they tried getting inside to hide their porn. This also happened several times.

Misato quickly fell off her bed and onto the floor, laughing till her ribs hurt as Big and Shinji had to cover their eyes. In her fits of laughter, she had forgotten she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Ritsuko could only sigh and facepalm, telling herself "She has no shame."

Waiting until Misato finally stopped laughing (which took a while), Big continued his story at the point his wife moved in. Delilah was a sweetheart, but she had a temper to match. So, when she moved in and Big had to leave for work, she started by keeping either spray battles or a bucket of salt water handy just in case. Ritsuko (and even Shinji) seemed a bit confused by that, as Big had explained his friends were once human but due to either exposure to radioactive waste and pollution, or failed experimentation, they were turned into what the humans called "freaks". Sadly, their behaviors didn't change but they developed a physical weakness to either salt or water. When they asked if he was ever human, he sadly admitted he wasn't, born on another planet far from Earth, but that was another story for another time.

Delilah immediately took a dislike to his friends whenever they tried to get inside. This, at first, added to the fear for the children, but they quickly calmed down when she smiled and gave them ice cream or told them stories about her time in a small little place in Japan called Pallet Town, when she learned about Pokemon. When asked just what they were, Big replied "I'll show you one day." Like Big, Little, and his father, she loved them dearly and one day she and Big decided to conceive a child. It would have been a wonderful dream that, sadly, never came to pass.

Big stopped, getting a bit teary eyed, as Shinji asked "Did she die giving birth?" Big slowly shook his head and replied "No, we were betrayed." He wouldn't tell them that story. The memories alone brought about terrible nightmares and heartache he hadn't felt in so long.

Following the death of his wife and children, they stopped coming for a while. During the grieving period, Big received a phone call from Delilah's son Ash, who made it perfectly clear "You're dead to me", and hung up. Afterwards, he stayed home in bed, not wanting to leave, eat, sleep, or otherwise move. He was broken. When a few months passed, they returned to their old tricks. This time, not only was Big home, but was so enraged he nearly killed them both, burning their porn stash outside as a clear warning. Despite this, they didn't listen and still try to this day.

Big sat there, quietly, expecting them to call him a "broken monster", but was instead hugged by Ritsuko who quietly said "I'm so sorry".

When later asked if his friends were responsible for their deaths, he said "No, someone worse. Someone more powerful, both physically and politically." He wouldn't say his name, but they would have to meet once again sooner or later, and this time Big would make the one he once considered a "brother-in-arms" pay.

* * *

By the time a month fully passed, two things happened….

First, Big had introduced them to his adopted father, Carlos. He was about middle aged and a bit scruffy, but wore on a basic black buttoned shirt, blue jeans, glasses, and a brown jacket.

He instantly reminded them of Gendo, at first, but unlike him Carlos began by greeting them and explained they were at his base, a private military organization run separately from the government that protected the Earth from supernatural, demonic and extraterrestrial threats. After Big had filled him in on their previous exploits, Carlos quickly grew to like them but also grew to hate Gendo as well, calling him nothing more than a "fucking dickless coward".

And that was the nice version.

Understanding that Misato and Ritsuko were going to need jobs, Carlos had invited him to work with the organization. Misato would be their much-needed battle tactician and Ritsuko would be in charge of the medical wing (as long as she was allowed to begin the much-needed repairs on Eva Unit 01). They agreed and Carlos volunteered to get their paperwork needed to stay in the country. In turn, he left Big to figure out their housing situation.

This brings us to the second thing, as Big took them outside the base for the very first time, driving them out the gates and into the city.

They were amazed that such a city existed with large buildings, the sun blazing in the distance, and people of all sizes, colors, and cultures. "So this is Miami?" Ritsuko asked, sitting in the passenger seat. Big smirked and replied "Yep. What do you think?" Looking in the rear-view mirror, he noticed Shinji and Misato flabbergasted at the sights, telling himself "Looks like they like it here already". Big then turned to Ritsuko, who replied "This part of the country was destroyed in our world due to global flooding from 2nd Impact, but here, it's amazing." Big chuckled, liking her answer before saying "Just wait until you see Disney World in Orlando." Ritsuko, confused, asked "What's Disney World?" Big kept his smirk and replied "I think I'll keep that a surprised until you guys are a little more acquainted with this universe."

By the time they got to Big's house, they were in awe. It was a simple two-story house, but during the time Big had gotten the house ready he had made the painful decision to donate his children's stuff, as well as his late wife, to charities that needed them more. Problem was, his door was "accidentally" broken. "Aw goddamnit, not again!" He shouted, stopping the car in the driveway and getting out but not before telling them "I'll be right back." Big immediately rushed inside the house, and it was quiet for a minute or two.

"Do you think everything is ok in there, Misato?" Shinji asked, as Misato replied "I'm sure everything's just fine." It wasn't, as not more than a second passed before the sounds of shouting occurred. Then, sounds of hitting and screaming before 2 random people were thrown out of the house and quickly got up to run. By then, Big had returned with a large sack of what could possibly been a year's worth of porn. Big quickly threw it at them and shouted "AND HERE'S YOU FUCKING PORN! NOW SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" The large bag hit them both from behind, as they quickly grabbed it and ran.

Popping her head out the driver's seat window, Ritsuko asked "Old friends?" Big nodded and replied "Yep."

* * *

A few days later, the house felt like a home once again.

A loud, something weird, sometimes sexually frustrating, home.

But a home, nonetheless.

After having to repair the floors inside one of the guest rooms (again), Big wanted to put them in separate rooms in order to give them some much needed personal space.

Misato openly refused and decided to bunk with Shinji. Not surprisingly, Ritsuko rubbed her temples and says "She still has no shame." Big chuckled, saying "If she didn't, she wouldn't be Misato now would she?" This time, Ritsuko actually chuckled a little.

Once inside her room, Ritsuko actually seemed to contemplate it. There was a made bed, a table with a computer, and a chair. "Well, my nights just got interesting." She told herself. She soon went to check Misato's room, noticing she and Shinji asleep on the bed. "Oh god" she quietly told herself. "They are going to be loud once she gets active." Closing the door, she soon walked towards Big's room as he stepped out with some change of clothes, and for some reason a large garbage bag. "Going to shower?" she asked, as Big nodded. "Okay, I'll wait until you get back." Ritsuko said, as Big entered the bathroom. She soon licked her lips and quietly said "Well, I need to know for sure." Ritsuko walked through the door, then closed it behind her and locked. The sounds that came from it soon started off as quiet whispers, but then became shouting, followed by more whispers, grunting, and panting.

As this happened, one of Misato's eyes opened and she smiled and thought to herself " _Looks like Ritz didn't bother to wait that long."_ As she opened her other eye, she slowly began to remember Shinji was in the room with her, as that smile grew into a wicked grin. "Oh, the fun I will have with my Shin-chan" she told herself, as she began to disrobe.

* * *

Somewhere hidden in the city, at an abandoned ship yard, a lone man slowly walked out of a dense fog and looked around. He wore a black cot and shirt, bronze pants, white gloves and a pair of sunglasses.

Seeing the city of Miami nearby, Gendo Ikari had suddenly arrived as he announced "It seems 3rd Impact brought me here instead of to my wife. I suppose I shall have to try again."

Crossing his arms behind his back, Gendo began his descent through the yard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house, Big and Ritsuko were spent as they fell to the floor of bathroom and began panting.

What started as a shower became the most frustrating minute of Big's life, followed by several minutes of lust, fulfilled needs, and desires explored.

While they didn't go any farther than foreplay, neither one was ready for the next step, but they could wait. While they both were physically hungry for each other, at the same time he still missed his wife and she still felt dirty because of Gendo. So, Ritsuko chose to be patient and instead tried a different tactic: Empathy. She empathized with him about losing someone, and it worked well enough for him to trust her, allowing them both to release their frustration, but she knew that good things come in time. What surprised her, however, wasn't just the size of his length, it was also the amount of scars on his upper body. It terrified her to wonder just how many times had he fought and was nearly killed, some of those scars in vital areas. One such scar was his tail, a robotic fake made to replace the original one blown off years before. She wondered what kind of history or even job did Big have to warrant such marks, but the only way was for him to talk, not for her to force the issues. Only time would tell.

As for Big, he was surprised at Ritsuko's tenacity. She had a beautiful body that rivaled Delilah's, maybe even surpassed it, but it took her a moment to break down his emotional barriers in order to give in to temptation. As she proceeded to treat his hunger, she also spoke to him as lovingly as possible to finally allow her to help him release. Once he did, she gave him the release he needed, even choosing to pleasure herself and him at the same time. In the end, he made the decision to let her in, and she took it. One thing he never understood was why she chose to dye her hair blond, but she look fantastic to him, blond hair and all.

Once they gathered a moment's breath, Big crawled closer to Ritsuko and told her "Thank you". She smiled before saying "No, thank you. I haven't had a thrill like that since college. Even Gendo couldn't last that long with me." Big chuckled as Ritsuko began wrapping her arms around him, causing him to ask "Really? He was that bad?" She placed her head on top of him and replied "Big, compared to you he would have only lasted...hmm, let's say, up until before I reached over to stroke you." They both finally laughed as Big snaked an arm over to behind Ritsuko's waist pulled her into a tighter hug. He then surprised her, calmly grabbing one of her hands to kiss it before saying "Thank you for treating me, Dr. Akagi." Ritsuko pulled that same cupped hand to her, kissing his hand in response she said "Of course, Big, and if you ever need me to treat you again or even to give you a kick in the ass if you ever get sad or depressed, I'll be here for you."

The two closed their eyes, allowing themselves and each other a moment to reflect.

However, a new panting sound was heard, including the sounds of a squeaking bed. Big opened an eye and asked "What is that?" Ritsuko, without even bothering to bat an eye to it, responded "I believe that would be Misato making Shinji a man. Let them be and let's just enjoy our moment."

Deciding to listen, he closed his opened eye and allowed himself to hear her heartbeat, the same for her with him.

 _END!_

And with that, we come to the end of the prologue, and yes it was very long (almost 20 pages. Yikes).

Honestly, I didn't want to separate it into chapters just because I felt I would have become less motivated to finish if I did so.

I would also like to apologize to the fans of Evangelion and Pokemon if I got some facts wrong or if I killed off Delilah from my stories. I felt it would have been important to the continuation of my stories from here on out and make a possible Evangelion X Pokemon crossover for a future date to settle the issues between Big and Ash.

I also, originally, had a lemon scene for the story. However, due to the rules of FFNet, I decided to remove it completely and give a subtle "hint" of what happened.

Anyway, here's a short preview for the next chapter to come:

 _As Big introduces Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko to the wonders of his dimension, Gendo Ikari learns they are here as well and begins his killing spree in an attempt to draw them out. Instead, he draws the ire of Big, who intends to make due on his promise to bring him to justice. What happens instead is a shocking transformation no one will see coming…._

 _Join us for the next chapter in_ _ **NGE: The Merciless Hybrid**_

Until next time….


End file.
